Say You'll Remember Me
by whoknewicouldwrite
Summary: Laura and Danny just graduated high school and Danny wants to ask Laura out before the eccentric girl goes off to college but one thing is in Danny's way, aside from not having the courage to ask her out. Laura's internet friend, who Danny has reason to believe Laura likes. This is a non-magic au, so no vampires of creepy stuff outside of things that could happen in everyday life.


**~AN: Alright you lovely humans, I've decided I'm going to dive into the world of writing Carmilla fanfiction due to the fact that I'm completely obsessed and since it's not certain that we're getting a season 3 just yet I decided this will be my contribution to the fandom. Happy reading!~**

* * *

It had been a couple days now since Laura last talked to her. She wasn't exactly able to get online much due to her father feeling that the internet 'is just a way to lure indecent stalker boys to the house to swoon over his daughter.' How wrong that statement was. The girl had to give her father some credit though, it's not like he was completely wrong seeing as she had met some creepers along the way but she also made some really good friends; one girl in particular who she swore was only an asshole on the outside. It was okay that said girl seemed antisocial and had a 'hell on wheels' act about her though because it drove Laura's curiosity to new lengths. She didn't really like the girl at first but there was just something that kept her coming back to talk with the other. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

The day they met...

L: Hey there! :D

C: Hey.

L: My name's Laura. How're you doing?

C: I'd be doing better if I weren't constantly getting annoyed by other people.

C: My name's Carmila.

L: I'm sorry people are annoying you. :/

Carmilla sighed and rubbed her temples before typing again. C: Yeah, whatever. So I actually gotta go but it was nice talking to you.

L: Oh, bye! I hope you get to feeling better? :P

C: Yeah, sure. Bye.

After that encounter Carmilla had hoped the enthusiastic girl would never talk to here again but as her luck would have it the very next day she got back online and sure enough there was a new message from just minutes ago.

L: Hey, I don't know if you remember me but I talked to you yesterday. I hope you're feeling better! :D

 _God, does this girl EVER stop using smiley faces? It's like she's some sort of overly preppy unicorn lover whose ultimate goals are world peace and for the sky to rain cupcakes as we all hold hands singing kumbaya._

C: I was feeling better.

L: Oh God, I'm so sorry. Am I annoying you? :/

C: Just a little.

Carmilla rolls her eyes at the oblivious girls' question then sends another message quickly.

C: But I guess I could use some social interaction.

L: Ooh, yay!

C: No yay. Please, just none of that.

L: You're not normally very social are you?

C: No, I'm not. But that's probably more due to the fact that I don't exactly play nice so every friend I've ever made I've also run off.

L: Oh no! :( I can be your friend.

Carmilla grumbles and sits back in her chair.

C: I don't think that's necessary, cupcake. I'm usually best as a lone wolf.

L: Well, I'm not giving up on you. You may be 'too cool' but everyone needs someone.

C: Ugh, fine, I'll let you stick around but if I run you off don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

Now it has been about a year since then and Laura can't even get online to remind her internet pal of the upcoming anniversary of the day they met. The blonde sits in her room reading a few newspaper articles and listening to music on her computer, which her dad made sure to block the internet on before giving it to her. She then receives a text from Danny, her best friend since they were in diapers.

Danny: Hey, come outside. I'm bustin' you outta this joint.

Laura: Okay I'll try. :P

Laura runs to her dad's office where he's busy at work and knocks on the door frame a couple times. "Hey, dad, so Danny wants to hang out for a bit. Can I?"

Her dad turns to her with an amused laughter bubbling past his lips. "Honey, of course you can. You know I only have a strict policy when it comes to guys."

She nods her head and smiles at him. "I know dad, I just wanted to make sure it was okay before I walked out of the house." She almost pranced over to him to give him a hug then spun around and ran out of his office. "I love you dad!"

He laughed once more and called after her. "I love you too!"

Once Laura was out the door she let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Danny. "What's up Danny?"

The redhead shrugged and walked up to give her a hug then placed an arm around Laura's shoulder. "Nothing much. Just wanted to see if my partner in crime would be up to grab a bite to eat then allow me to destroy her in some video games afterwards."

Laura giggled and nodded her head. "Although, it will be you who gets destroyed in video games."

The taller of the two rolled her eyes and gave Laura a noogie as they walked to Danny's car. "Not a chance, short stack."

Laura erupted into laughter and swatted Danny's hand away. "Stop it. Haha, cut it out."

The ginger smiles and opens the door for Laura. "Well, where do you wanna go to eat, small fry?"

Laura shrugs and buckles herself in. "Anywhere is good really."

Danny nods and closes the door then hops in the drivers seat. "Alright then. Destination: anywhere." Laura turns the radio to her favorite station and immediately begins singing to every song that comes on and Danny smiles over at her for a moment as the adorable girl fumbles on a couple words. _God, she's so cute._ She shakes the thought away and focuses on the road. It was sad to say that Laura was so oblivious that she hadn't noticed Danny liked her yet. By now Danny had had this crush on the shorter girl for about a year and a half. One of the times it first showed up when she was hanging out with Laura at the pool during the summer; Laura almost fell in the pool and Danny had caught her in one of those super cheesy romantic movie type poses then there was the time that Laura dropped her ice cream so Danny let her have the rest of hers and the hug Laura gave her just sent a shiver up her spine. There were many other moments Danny could think of but right now she didn't need that fogging her mind.

"So, how's life been?" Laura asked inquisitively.

"Hm? Oh, it's been good. You know summer and all of that. How's your dad dealing with you going off to college soon?" Danny glanced over to see Laura's usually happy expression had fallen a bit. "Not that you have to tell me, just trying to make conversation."

Upon hearing that last bit Laura perked up some. "No, no, it's okay. It's just... don't get me wrong I'm excited to be on my own but I just, I don't wanna leave him behind you know? He's done so much for me and I've done so little in return to thank him."

Danny nods and places a hand on Laura's knee. "I get it. But, I'm sure you've been an amazing daughter and your love is this best thanks he could possibly receive."

The blonde grins and places a hand over Danny's tenderly. "Thanks, Danny. You always know just what to say." She rests her head on Danny's arm as they pull in to Golden Corral and Danny puts the car in park.

 _Keep it cool, keep it cool. God, she has no idea the chills she just sent up your spine but just contain it._ "Y-yeah, I guess so. Thanks Laura." She gingerly kisses Laura's forehead like usual. Being her best friend did come with some perks like being able to be closer to her than other friends and no one would question it but that also meant a higher risk of Laura rejecting the proposal to be Danny's girlfriend. _Does Laura even like girls? Is she at least bisexual? There was that one guy she got considerably close to dating a couple years back._ Danny couldn't put the thoughts to rest until she heard Laura talking to her. "Hm?"

Laura giggled and leaned close to Danny's face. "I said are we gonna go inside or sit out here until they close."

The ginger unbuckled her seat-belt and opened her door. "Well, it would be kinda pointless to drive here then not eat." She walked around to Laura's side and opened the door then helped her out. "You got everything?" Laura nodded and smiled up at the taller girl. "Good, let's go then."

Laura wrapped her arm in Danny's and half walked half skipped up to the entrance where Danny held the door open. "Milady." Laura pretended to swoon and walked in the door.

"Honestly Danny, I don't know why you don't have girls beating your door down. You're so kind." That made Danny blush and she couldn't quite gather a clear thought.

"Well, I have a specific girl I want to be with anyway, so none of that would matter to me." Shoot, the words were out before she could stop them.

"Really? Who is she? Do I know her? Did she go to school with us? Or did you meet her on the internet?" Laura practically beamed with questions causing Danny to laugh at her excitement.

"Okay, take it down a notch. I know you want to be a journalist but Damn." She smiles and pays for the food once they get up to the register. "It's not important right now. If things work out like I hope they will then you'll be the first to know."

Laura pouts and lets out an exasperated sigh. "Fiiiiine. But I will get answers when that time comes."

Danny nods and smiles at the pouting girl. "Okay you don't have to pout now. I'll make sure you're the first to know and I'll answer any questions you want, okay?" Laura nods and smiles before splitting to go get food and lots of sweets. _Chocolate strawberries or white chocolate strawberries? Hmmm, or both. Both sounds good._ Once she walks back and Danny sees her plate piled high with a good sixty-five percent of it being sugar related her eyes go wide. "God forbid, how much sugar do you need, Hollis?"

Laura shrugs and begins to dig in to her food as Danny does the same. There was little talking as they ate but that wasn't abnormal for them. Most of the time Laura was busy consuming junk food and Danny honestly never saw the purpose in talking while eating, least the food get cold and what good did that do anyone? Once the two were finished there they left and were on their way to Danny's house. "Oh, hey." Laura chimed up as she got herself situated in Danny's car. "Do you think I can borrow your laptop? You know how my dad is and I have an internet friend I wanna talk to."

The ginger's eyes went wide. "Is this the friend you told me about before because I'm not so sure I can-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease? I just want her to know I'm not dead at least." She gave Danny those adorable puppy eyes and leaned as close to her face as possible.

Danny sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine, just don't let it kill all the time we have to hang out okay?"

Laura wiggled a little in excitement and smiled broadly. "Thank you so much, Danny! You're the best."

Once at the ginger's home Laura ran over to the living room couch and fell face down on it as Danny laughed at her. "It's been too long!"

The taller girl smiled and agreed with Laura. "It really has been. Do you still wanna talk to your internet friend?"

Laura sat up and smiled over at Danny. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Danny shook her head and handed Laura the computer. "Just be careful. There are some really cruel people in this world Laura."

"Okay, dad. I'm sure I'll be just fine taking care of myself." She hums out the last part and logs in to find Carmilla had messaged her first for a change.

C: Hey

C: Are you okay?

C: Did I do something?

C: Fine, whatever. I knew you'd run eventually, cupcake.

C: Hey, Laura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just worried.

C: Talk to me?

C: I haven't talked to you in two days and I know that's not long but you use to talk to me daily.

C: Are you still alive?

L: Hey, sorry for not messaging sooner.

L: Remember, I told you my dad is super protective.

C: Oh my god, you're alive.

C: And I remember that but for fucks sake gimme a warning next time before you disappear like that.

L: Awww, was someone worried about me? XD

C: Hahaha, you wish, cutie.

C: Just wanted to make sure I didn't need to hunt down some psychotic murderer.

L: Awwww, you do care!

C: Psh, you wish. You're just an internet friend.

L: That you care about.

C: More like, I don't want to see you dead but interpret that how you will I guess.

L: I will! Well, I gotta go. Promised a friend I'd hang with her but I'll definitely talk to you as soon as  
I can.

C: Alright have a good night, cupcake.

L: You too, Carm.

"Thanks for letting me talk to her for a bit. She seemed pretty worried about me." Laura giggled at the thought.

Danny grinned when she saw how happy that made Laura. "No problem. Now, time for some video games?"

"Of course. Be prepared to taste defeat." Laura smiles wickedly and picks up a controller while Danny puts in Call of Duty.


End file.
